<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Silk, Red Lace by iam93percentstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727023">Gold Silk, Red Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust'>iam93percentstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes Turned Skyward [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Bucky Barnes, Lingerie, M/M, MHEA_Harlequin_2020, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves Tony in red.</p><p>He loves Tony in any color but he especially loves him in red. Pretty crimson lace panties that only just barely hide the obscene bulge of Tony’s cock and do absolutely nothing to muffle the sound of the vibrator stuffed up his ass? Absolutely perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes Turned Skyward [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Silk, Red Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky loves Tony in red.</p><p>He loves Tony in any color but he especially loves him in red. Pretty crimson lace panties that only just barely hide the obscene bulge of Tony’s cock and do absolutely nothing to muffle the sound of the vibrator stuffed up his ass? Absolutely perfect.</p><p>He loops the rope around Tony’s wrist one last time and then ties it to the headboard. “How are you doing, sweet thing?” he asks.</p><p>Tony’s mumbled answer is enough to get him to look down. Tony isn’t usually this inarticulate this early in their play. When he checks, Tony’s gaze is distant and hazy. There’s the slightest glimmer of worry in his eyes like he isn’t entirely sure if Bucky will like it but even that is far-off. Bucky trails his gaze down the rest of Tony’s body—complete relaxation like he’s practically melting into the bed.</p><p>“Are you down already?” Bucky murmurs, awestruck by the trust Tony’s put in him. Tony hadn’t even been sure that he <em>wanted</em> to be tied up like this but had agreed to try it once. Bucky had thought for sure that Tony wouldn’t even reach subspace tonight let alone this early.</p><p>“Can I get off the bed?” he asks. “Just for a minute. Need to take these clothes off.” Tony craves touch when he’s down, hates it when he can’t feel Bucky at all. Bucky’s willing to undress on the bed if Tony really wants him to but with Tony’s wings spread out and pinned down across the sheets, he doesn’t fully feel comfortable that he won’t accidentally hurt anything.</p><p>Tony nods his assent but his fingers are tapping against the headboard like they’d be tapping at the arc reactor if only his hands were free. Bucky notes it and says, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Tony starts to nod again but then shakes his head.</p><p>“Okay, baby doll.” He brushes a kiss across Tony’s lips to reward him for his honesty and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. It gets tossed carelessly over the side to be taken care of when Tony’s a little more lucid and then he starts working on his pants. They’re harder to get down when he’s both on the bed and only working with one hand because the other is stroking Tony’s hair but he still manages to get them off without kicking Tony in the face or rolling onto his wings.</p><p>“Can I look at you?” he asks, still petting Tony’s hair. Tony turns his face into his hand like a flower seeking the sun and nods.</p><p>“Gonna keep my hand on you the entire time,” Bucky promises. He stands and walks around to the foot of the bed, running his metal hand down the length of Tony’s wing before he reaches his leg. He rounds the corner, his hand finally landing on Tony’s ankle as he stops.</p><p>From this angle, Tony is just about the loveliest Bucky thinks he’s ever seen him. In those pretty red lace panties—that <em>Bucky </em>had gotten to choose for him—he’d be gorgeous enough. But then Tony had let Bucky wrap him up in golden silk ropes, two tying his wrists to the headboard, another two for his ankles, a chest rope harness framing the arc reactor that he’s been wearing under his clothes all day, and then the special set that Bucky had purchased just for his wings.</p><p>Wings aren’t designed to be bound like limbs are. It’s not particularly painful to bend the feathers but it’s also not good for them. Instead, every tutorial that Bucky had found suggested pinning them down instead and that’s exactly what he’d done, stretched a series of ropes from headboard to footboard to create an intricate latticework that pinned Tony’s wings to the sheets.</p><p>It had been the first thing Bucky had done so that Tony would have the chance to watch and get used to the idea before he’d tied the rest of him down. Clearly, his plan had worked as Tony is all but putty in his hands.</p><p>He unties Tony’s left ankle from the footboard and presses a kiss to the inside. Tony lets out a small whimper, barely audible above the vibrator. He’s doing so well, holding so still (Bucky wouldn’t have even known the vibrator was in him if he hadn’t put it there himself), that Bucky thinks he deserves a reward. He reaches down next to Tony’s other ankle to pick up the remote he’d left behind when he’d gone to tie down Tony’s wrists.</p><p>“No,” Tony moans, catching sight of the remote.</p><p>“No? Not even to turn it down?” Bucky asks, unable to resist teasing him. His thumb toys around the dial, not quite with enough pressure to change the setting but enough to threaten.</p><p>“Want you,” Tony pleads. “Jus’ you.”</p><p>And fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Bucky’s cock. He reaches down to stroke himself, spreading pre-cum over the length. Tony can’t see from where his head is lying on the pillows but he can probably guess what Bucky’s doing judging from the slick sounds.</p><p>“Bucky, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Bucky wants to, he does. But he wants to play a little longer <em>more</em>. He keeps his grip on Tony’s ankle but unties the other one. Then he climbs onto the bed, pressing kisses up the length of Tony’s leg. He grabs hold of the lingerie and slowly peels them down his sub’s legs, kissing the other leg as he goes. Eventually he runs out of leg and he tosses the panties behind him before turning back to look his fill.</p><p>Tony was beautiful before but he’s <em>stunning </em>now that Bucky can see the vibrator in his ass. Tony squirms under his dark gaze and starts to close his legs. Bucky catches them before he can.</p><p>“Oh no, baby doll. You’re going to let me look at your pretty self as long I like,” he murmurs.</p><p>Tony looks like he’s going to argue. Bucky swiftly ties his ankles back to the footboard though. “That’s better,” he comments idly. He runs his hand up and down Tony’s shin soothingly. “You’re doing so good for me.”</p><p>“I am?” Tony slurs out, a needy tone in his voice. “Even though—”</p><p>“Even though you didn’t want me to look,” Bucky reassures him. “It’s okay. I know it’s hard for you. But you look so pretty with my mark on you.”</p><p>Tony had had the vibrator specially commissioned—silver and black with a red star on the end—and when it arrived, had teased Bucky by saying it was completely coincidental it was inspired by the Winter Soldier. He’d changed that tune soon enough.</p><p>He takes one more long look at his sub before he crawls up the bed and lowers himself over Tony. Tony’s eyes are dark pools, his mouth slightly parted. Bucky goes to kiss him but changes direction at the last second, instead brushing feather-light kisses across his neck. There and gone, light enough that he suspects Tony isn’t even positive he’d kissed him at all.</p><p>“I’m going to take that plug out of your pretty hole,” Bucky whispers. Tony whines, his wings quivering in their bonds. Bucky’s own wings flutter sympathetically. “But I’m not going to fuck you yet. I’m going to eat you out ‘til you’re <em>sobbin</em>’ for it and then <em>maybe </em>I’ll fuck you, if you’re good for me.”</p><p>He’s going to fuck him whether or not Tony’s good for him because Tony’s <em>always</em> good for him, whether or not the sub believes that. But Tony thrives off of the challenge of trying to keep his hips still, trying to make the prettiest sounds, trying to be good for Bucky and so Bucky likes to give him those challenges, if only because he likes that triumphant look in Tony’s eyes when he succeeds.</p><p>He moves back down Tony’s body, sucking a bruise into his neck, biting at his nipples, laving his tongue over the more sensitive scars on his chest, tracing over the silk ropes, and all the while listening to Tony’s whines and moans. He sucks another bruise onto Tony’s hip as he wiggles the vibrator out. He tosses it beside him before turning his attention back to Tony, who has been still through the entire process as if he’s worried that by jerking his hips, Bucky won’t fuck him.</p><p>“Doing so good,” Bucky reassures him.</p><p>He eyes Tony’s cock, flushed dark against his stomach, and decides that Tony deserves a reward for keeping so still. He kisses his way up Tony’s cock until he can fit his mouth over the head, reveling in the way Tony cries out.</p><p>“Shh, baby doll,” he hushes, pulling back just enough for Tony to feel his warm breath over his sensitive cock. Tony whimpers as his left hand jerks in its bond like he wants to stuff his fist in his mouth. “Just a little reward for how good you’re being.”</p><p>He dips his tongue into Tony’s slit and then kisses back down his cock. He skips past his balls to lay a wet, messy kiss against his perineum. Tony whimpers again; Bucky decides he’s teased his lover long enough. He gets his right hand under Tony’s hips, lifting him just enough for Bucky to fit his lips around Tony’s hole and suck.</p><p>Tony wails, hips jerking like he’s lost all control. Bucky can’t really blame him. Tony had worn the plug all day even though Bucky had only turned it on an hour ago when he’d started tying Tony down. His poor hole has to be sensitive. He pulls back and runs a metal finger around the rim, noting how red and swollen it looks. Bucky likes how Tony’s hole looks all the time but he especially likes it when it’s puffy and abused like this.</p><p>“Poor doll,” he says sympathetically. “Look how swollen your pretty hole is.” He flicks his gaze up to Tony who’s watching him apprehensively. He smirks. “How ‘bout I kiss it better?”</p><p>“Bucky—” Tony begins but Bucky ignores him. He runs his tongue along the rim of Tony’s hole. The sub’s hips jerk again. “<em>Oh!</em>”</p><p>He gets his hand down there, opens Tony up with his fingers, holds him open so he can slip his tongue inside, right up where Tony is soft and wet with lube and Bucky’s cum from this morning. Tony makes soft, sweet sobbing sounds, hips rutting restlessly into the air and it’s perfect because it only opens himself up more for Bucky to suckle at him. Tony shakes.</p><p>Bucky licks him, licks him until Tony is quivering and tears are welling up in his eyes and then he digs out the lube from wherever he dropped it in the blankets, coats three metal fingers in it, and thrusts them into Tony’s hole, sloppy now from Bucky’s mouth. Tony sobs out his name, hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds.</p><p>He’s had enough. Tony is gorgeous and pliant beneath him and Bucky <em>wants</em>. He withdraws his fingers, too quickly if Tony’s whimper is anything to go by. He adjusts his cock at Tony’s hole and pushes in slowly. Tony makes gasping, hitching sounds as Bucky pushes in. Bucky reaches up with his hand to hold Tony’s, give him something to grasp onto while he’s this overwhelmed.</p><p>He pushes in until his balls are flush against Tony’s body and then he pulls back, achingly slowly. He lowers himself so that he can kiss Tony hard, brush the words, “You’ve been so good for me,” across his panting mouth, flirt his tongue along the seam of his lips. He sinks back in still slow and gentle. “I just know you’re gonna be even better for me, know you’re gonna wait to come for me.”</p><p>He pulls out so the head of his cock just barely catches on Tony’s rim, gets his arm under Tony’s back, spreading lube across his covert feathers. Then his own wings snap out and his hips <em>thrust</em> and he buries himself back in Tony’s wet heat.</p><p>Tony sobs beneath him, chants his name, and Bucky can’t help but kiss him again as he thrusts forward into Tony’s pliant body. He licks his way inside his mouth, fucking with his tongue the way he is with his cock. Tony’s too far gone to kiss him back but he tries anyway and it’s sweet how he tries to meet Bucky’s tongue with his but he’s so strung out that it would be awkward if it hadn’t been for the fact that <em>Bucky </em>got him this way.</p><p>“Fucking perfect, doll,” Bucky grunts. Tony moans wordlessly. His hips are rabbiting into Tony’s now and Tony, with what little leverage he has, raises his hips up with each thrust. Bucky lets go of Tony’s hand to reach down and wrap around Tony’s cock. He jerks him off with fast, sure strokes. “You can come now. Come on, sweet thing. Come for me.”</p><p>Tony keens, throwing his head back as he comes, spilling wet and warm between their stomachs. Bucky can feel it smear across his abs and that thought, that Tony’s marked him the best way he can, sends him over the edge as well. He grinds his hips into Tony’s body and groans as he releases deep inside.</p><p>He pulls out as he’s starting to come down, immediately reaching up to untie Tony’s wrists from the headboard so he can get his hands into Bucky’s hair the way he likes. They lay there together, panting for a few minutes, Bucky resting on top of Tony with the sub’s hands carding through his hair. He’d rest there forever if he could but Tony doesn’t have the lung capacity and Bucky thinks he might actually beg Nat to kill him if he ever hurts Tony. After too short a time for either of them, Bucky gets back to his knees. He runs his hand back down Tony’s leg so he can keep the contact Tony craves as he unties his ankles. Then he takes apart the lattice over each of Tony’s wings.</p><p>“Can you roll over for me?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Tony nods and starts to move, wincing as the movement pulls on his wing joints. Bucky helps him so that he doesn’t strain himself too much. With one hand, he massages the joints and with the other, he pulls at the knots holding the chest harness together. Once that’s free, he lifts Tony up slightly so he can slide the ropes out from under him.</p><p>“I’m going to go put these in the wash,” he says, “and grab a washcloth?”</p><p>Tony folds his arms under his head and nods sleepily. Bucky sees the tired look in Tony’s eyes and notes that he’ll need to move quick if he wants to get back if he wants to avoid Tony dropping. In the bathroom, he dumps the rope in the overnight solution that’ll clean them, or at least get most of the sweat and cum out so Bucky can handwash them in the morning. Then he grabs two washcloths, one for himself and one for Tony.</p><p>Tony is still lying in what’s probably a spectacular wet spot considering there’d still been cum on his stomach when he’d rolled over. Bucky should probably strip the sheets and dump them in the wash but instead, he just picks Tony up and moves them both to one of the other bedrooms in the penthouse. Best part about dating the billionaire—besides dating the love of his life—is that there’s no shortage of bedrooms so laundry doesn’t have to be done right at that moment.</p><p>He gets Tony cleaned up and tucked into one of the guest beds before crawling in beside him. Gently, he cuddles Tony close, drapes him over his chest, and strokes his hair until he can feel Tony start to come up.</p><p>“How was it, baby doll?” he asks.</p><p>“Liked it more than I thought,” Tony admits.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Tony hums into his chest. “Like I was at your mercy. Felt good.”</p><p>“’m glad you liked it,” Bucky says honestly. “Wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”</p><p>“Wasn’t sure how I’d feel about it either but it was nice. Maybe not for all the time but sometimes.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles. “I think I can manage that for you.” He continues petting Tony’s head until he can feel Tony’s breathing start to even out into sleep. Then he shifts them onto their side, presses up close behind Tony, and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>